Of Monestaries and Megan
by gamerchick02
Summary: What could have happened if Charlie didn't walk in so quickly on Larry and Megan in his office...


Title: Of Monasteries and Megan  
Author: gamerchick02  
Show: Numb3rs  
Pairing: Larry/Megan  
Disclaimer: CBS owns Numb3rs. I don't. Boo.  
Rating: T.  
Spoilers: We all know that Larry/Megan is cannon, right? And… all of the most recent season.  
Summary: What if Charlie hadn't walked in on them in Larry's office? Or, at least walked in on them later than he did…  
Notes: Dialogue is off… sorry, I don't remember it all exactly.

"Thinking about leaving the monastery?" asked Megan.  
"Well, I have had thoughts…" Larry responded. She leaned in closer to him; he caught the scent of her shampoo and laundry soap.  
"You've been spending more time around here, anyway."  
"I have…" his voice trailed off as she moved even closer to him. Her lips met his.

It had been far too long since the last time he kissed her. Her kissing was perfect. This kiss was sweet and slow and very sensual. He allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth and explore the inside. Larry forced his mind to stop thinking about all of the chemical things going on in his brain and enjoy what her tongue was doing to him. His eyes closed, and he allowed himself to become overtaken by the sensation of Megan's lips on his.

Megan took Larry by surprise. She wasn't sure if Larry would appreciate her boldness, but she went for it anyway. It had been many months since she'd had a good kiss. Larry knew how to stir up her heart. She wound her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in the wild, curly hair at the back of his head. She slid her tongue into his mouth, running it over the back of his teeth.

Both of them started to run out of breath. Megan pulled away first and looked into his eyes. "Larry," she said in between trying to catch her breath, "I hope you don't mind…"  
"Mind?" he asked. "Why would I mind you kissing me like that?" He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.  
He wasn't sure about how to approach informing Megan about how he felt. Maybe he should just tell her. Because, he thought, honesty is the best policy, right?  
"Megan?" Larry phrased her name as a question.  
"Yes, Larry?" she answered his question with another question.  
"Uhm…"  
She smiled at him. "You can tell me what you're thinking, you know that, right?"  
"Yes. I'm just not sure about this."  
"About what?"  
"About how I feel."  
"How do you feel?"  
"I feel like I love you." There was no way to take it back now. It was out there, like an elephant on the African plain.  
Megan fell silent. A small smile formed on her face. She looked up at Larry. "You do, huh?"  
"Yes." At this point, he was starting to be worried; what if she didn't feel the same way?  
"Larry, I love you too. You know, I haven't had the chance to tell you how I feel."  
"You feel like you love me too?" Larry was relieved. He wasn't used to putting his feelings out there on his sleeve for anyone, much less Megan, to see.  
"Yes. I've known about it for a while."  
"I've liked you for a while, you know that?"  
"You have?"  
"Yes."

Larry laughed nervously; so did Megan. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her forehead to his. They both smiled at each other.  
"But, why?" asked Larry.  
"What do you mean, why?" Megan replied.  
"Why do you love me? Of all people…" Larry was feeling quite silly about asking such a question.  
"Why do I love you? Well, you're quirky, fun, interesting, brilliant, adorable, and have an awesome car. What's not to love?" Megan smiled again. Larry was always worried about doing the right thing around her.  
Larry smiled again. "I wasn't sure you'd like me. I'm not exactly a catch, you know."  
"How so? I think you're perfect."  
"Heh. I'm quirky. People have said I'm weird."  
"You? Yes, you are a little weird, but I am quite happy with your quirks."

Larry smiled again. He felt like that kid who had plucked the petals off of a flower saying "she loves me" and "she loves me not" and it landed on "she loves me". His heart soared.

While he was thinking about what to do next, Megan touched her lips to his and started the slow, exquisite dance between their tongues and mouths. She wound her arms around his shoulders yet again, and pulled him close. He pulled her as close as he dared and ran his hands up and down her back.  
"Uhhhh…" the awkward stutter of Charlie Eppes pulled them both out of their self-imposed bliss. They pulled apart quickly and awkwardly; Larry blushed a deep red.  
"Charles?" he questioned, deeply embarrassed that Charlie had caught him making out with Megan.  
"Uhhhhh… This model… Did I interrupt?"  
"Charles, you know the answer to your own question. If you'd leave for a minute, I wish to say goodbye to my lady friend."  
Charlie turned on his heel and walked out of Larry's office.

"Wow, you handled that well, although you're still slightly red," said Megan, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
"Uhm… Shall we continue?" asked Larry.  
"I think we were right about here," said Megan as she pressed her lips once again to his. She pulled away from him; he did have to get back to work, after all. "Be good, and I will see you later."  
"Goodbye, Megan," said Larry. He touched her nose with his right pointer finger. "I'll miss you, although I will see you later."

Megan departed, throwing Larry a grin.

Charlie went back into Larry's office. He felt awkward, walking in on Larry like that. "Are you ready to discuss this problem I had. It's like this…."

Larry didn't pay attention to Charlie the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
